


Grounded: The Aftermath

by LAG0802



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Spoiler Alert NCIS season 12 episode 9 Grounded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAG0802/pseuds/LAG0802
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events at the terminal and issues with his father, Tony finds support in the arms of his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grounded: The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler Alert, please don't read if you have not seen and do not want to know some of what happened in this episode. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own NICS or the characters and there is no monetary gain from this writing. Only write for the pure joy of putting words on paper. :)

Grounded: The Aftermath

 

 

The sound of gunshots echoed through the terminal, passengers ducked behind the rows of chairs in the waiting areas, others laid on the ground arms over their heads, parents covered their children. As the sound of gunfire died away, the frightened screams of innocent by-standers continued to reverberate off the metal and glass walls.

Tony stood in perfect form, he had fired 3 times, the smell of gunpowder filled the air. As if in slow motion Tony lowered his weapon, moved forward, with long easy strides to check on the downed gunman, smoke from his discharged weapon swirled around him. To Ellie and Jake, the TSA officers and all the others around, he appeared so professional, so in control, so unaffected by what had just happened. A man had pulled a gun in the middle of a crowded airport as friends and families waited to travel, for business, for romantic vacations and to spend Thanksgiving with loved ones, none expected to be witness to an attempted assassination, a shootout in the middle of a secured terminal. 

Tony blocked out the chaos around him and focused on the job. Worried that his father was still sitting on the plane, he quickly checked his phone. For a fraction of a second a flash of hurt and anger crossed his face as he read the message, his father who was the most self-serving man Tony knew, his father who never ceased to disappoint, had decided to spend another day in London and would be flying in tomorrow, expecting Tony to spend another day at the airport waiting for him. Taking a deep breath he pushed down any feelings he had about his father; closing off the side of him that could be still deeply wounded by this man. Tony returned to the task, he had fired his weapon, killing a man and even though it was witnessed and in the line of duty, he would be answering questions about what happened for weeks, he also knew it was standard procedure to go on an administrative leave and have a psych evaluation before he could return to work. 

Happy that Ellie and Jake had finally been able to fly out, he sent Tim an updated text. It would be several more hours before he could get home, at least he would not return to an empty home as his cat Rick Blaine would be waiting for him. After the cat had run away several weeks ago, Tony did not expect to see him again, but arriving home from work one evening the black and white tuxedo cat was waiting for him.

NCISNCISNCISNCIS

Gibbs looked up when McGee’s cell phone pinged and he read a new text. Gibbs hoped it was an update from Tony. Without having to ask, McGee relayed the information to Gibbs. Ellie and Jake were on their way to Turks and Caicos, Tony’s father had missed his flight and had failed to notify Tony, letting his son wait for hours at the airport and expecting him to give up his plans for Thanksgiving to pick him up at the airport tomorrow. 

Turning back to his computer, Gibbs said to no one in particular, “Senior, he never disappoints.”** 

Gibbs knew that Tony desperately wanted a better relationship with his father. Tony kept trying to let him into his life but it seemed as if it was always Tony having to make the effort. Gibbs remembered, Christmas two years ago, Tony had let Senior stay at his apartment and the thanks he received was Senior sleeping with Tony’s neighbor in his own son’s bed, he had disrespected his son but Tony being Tony had forgiven him, though Gibbs felt a pang of guilt that he and the team had not backed up Tony at that time. Tony had sent his father packing but Abby had interfered and helped Senior return to the Navy Yard. What was Tony to do but welcome his father, unless he wanted to make a scene at his workplace? They had all been grossly unfair to Tony. Later, Gibbs had broken a rule 6 and apologized but it did not change the outcome. Tony once again had to put on a happy face and pretend everything was OK, while his teammates went on and on about what a wonderful father he had. 

Gibbs would check on his senior agent later tonight, he worried about Tony, not only about the situation with his father but more importantly, Tony had just killed a man in the line of duty. Gibbs knew that Tony would present his professional side but inside he would be second-guessing himself, wondering if there was something else he could do and grieving the life he had taken no matter how justified.

Gibbs wanted nothing more then to leave right now and be at Tony’s side but Tony needed to focus on what he was doing and Gibbs could not help him right now. He could help later, Gibbs planned on being there for Tony when he got home. Tony would not be alone tonight. 

With their part of the case completed and the roads cleared for travel, Ducky, Abby and Palmer asked him to go out for a drink. Gibbs looked up from his desk at the four eager faces standing before him, they looked happy and relieved, after years of working together, they had become a family, but without Tony, Gibbs felt his family was not complete, he was acutely aware of the gap left by Tony’s absence. Ellie Bishop was also missing but like Palmer when he first started, she felt more like a distant cousin that had come to visit, in time she would move up the ranks but not yet. 

As they got ready to leave, Abby had to bring up those snow angels again, while he really did not want to roll around in the snow and get cold and wet, maybe they needed some angles to watch over them. It had been a stressful day and a little fun was a good way to end and start the long holiday weekend. Agreeing to make one snow angel, they all headed outside, secretly Gibbs hoped that one of them would take a photo and send it to Tony, it felt wrong taking time to play while Tony was still working. As they stood admiring their work, Gibbs admitted to himself that it had been fun to roll in the snow, declining the invite to go out for drinks, he stopped at the grocery store, making sure he left plenty of time to greet Tony with a fresh cooked meal when he finally made it home. 

NCISNCISNCIS

 

Looking at the clock in his car, it was close to midnight, Tony was so happy to be finally getting home. While searching for a suspect and dealing with the aftermath of the shooting he had been running on adrenaline, now his body felt so heavy he could sleep in his car. Getting out he smiled when he spotted the big pickup parked a few spaces down.

Walking into his apartment, his nose picked up the scent of garlic, onions, olive oil and tomatoes, after hanging up his coat, he felt for his weapon out of habit, his holster empty as his gun had to be held as evidence, as he had used it to kill a man in the terminal. Pulling himself together he stopped in the doorway to the kitchen, watching Jethro pull a pan of chicken parmesan out of the oven, the table was set for two, with a large salad and garlic bread. Without a word spoken, Jethro looked up and smiled, after placing the hot pan on the stovetop, he walked over to Tony, pulled him into an embrace and the two men shared a long kiss.

Taking Tony’s hand, Jethro guided him over to the table, and pulled out a chair for him to sit down. Rick Blaine came running out of the bedroom and rubbed himself on Tony’s legs, bending down Tony petted the cat as Jethro continued to serve dinner, pouring two glasses of red wine and placing a helping of chicken parmesan on each plate.

It was only when both men were seated that words were spoken. “Get every thing settled with the TSA?” Jethro asked.

“Everything is set for now, but it’ll take a few weeks for all the final reports.”

“You did good today Tony.”

“I am not so sure Jethro, Bishop was suspicious of our fake Air Marshal from the beginning, maybe,” pausing and looking down he continues, “maybe, if I had paid more attention two men would not be dead.” When he looked up his eyes glistened with unshed tears. 

“Look Tony, none of you could place him, heck even Abby could not find a match until after we had the photos of the real Air Marshal, you did all the right things and you saved a lot of people from getting hurt.” Reaching over and taking Tony’s face in his hands he looked in his lover’s eyes and said, “I am so proud of you.” Leaning in he gave Tony a gentle kiss, pulling back he eyed the full plates of food, “Now eat, before dinner gets cold.”

After eating, Jethro started to clear the table, when Tony started to help he took the plate out Tony’s hand and said, “Let me, you’ve had a long day, why don’t you go take a shower and get ready for bed, I’ll meet you in there when I finish here.”

NCISNCISNCIS

Showers taken, kitchen clean, the two men lay in bed together, Tony felt his body relaxing for the first time all day as he was held by his lover.

“What time is your father coming in tomorrow?”

“His flight should be here about 3:00pm, there was one that got here earlier but he said he didn’t want to get up that early to catch the flight.”

“So, he expects you to miss Thanksgiving so he can sleep late?”

“I don’t think he even thought about my plans for the day, he made reservations at the Adams House for dinner at 8:00pm.”

“Tony, I know he is your father, but I think you should let him grab a cab.”

“I thought of that but he is flying here to spend time with me.”

“Tony, who is he having dinner with, did he invite you.”

“Ah no but I guess he figures I would already have eaten.”

“So when are you going to eat if you spend all afternoon driving to and from the airport.”

“Had not really thought it out and now that I think of it, he didn’t ask me to eat with him, just said I could drop him off at the Adams House from the airport.” 

“Tony, I get you want a relationship with him but letting him continue to take advantage of you is not a relationship, its abuse.”

Turning away, Tony really did not want to discuss his father, Tony knew, he had lived it, Senior was an abusive, neglectful parent. While Senior may not have whipped him with a switch, oh no he thought him self too proper for that, the abuse he practiced was harder to detect. Always the absent parent, once he had left Tony alone as a child in Hawaii for three days after he took off to close a deal. He had disowned his own child at the age of twelve, sending him to boarding school to be raised by house parents. Lucky for Tony he had been in the care of a wonderful couple, who took care of their charges as if their own. Tony would always carry his scars from childhood, but if not for some of the people he met along the way, he might have turned out like his father or worse. 

Feeling strong arms around him, he was pulled back feeling Jethro’s warm chest against his back, resting his head on his, Jethro whispered in his ear, “I know it’s hard Tony, I know you want him to finally be the father you want, the father you need, but I hate that he keeps hurting you like this.”

Flipping around Tony looked into Jethro’s concerned eyes. “Jethro, I know he’s trying or thinks he is trying but somehow, he always falls short. I think it was easier then he was out of my life all together, at least that way he wasn’t constantly disappointing me. I don’t know why I keep trying but I do, guess that makes me a sucker for punishment.”

“No it makes you someone who expects his father to be a father.” Placing a gentle kiss on Tony’s cheek, Gibbs continued, “Tony what if we take off for a few days, you can’t go back to work until the everything is set and I can ask my buddy David, for the use of his beach house in Rehoboth, I know David and Peter are busy and it will be Christmas before they are out there again, I have a key and it would be nice just to be away.”

“What about my father?”

“Call him and tell him something has come up and you had to go out of town. Give him a taste of his own medicine.”

“What about Thanksgiving dinner?”

“Well since we have the food at my house we can just take it with us and cook in Rehoboth, the turkey is not that big and David and Peter have everything we need.”

“You are devious Leroy Jethro Gibbs.” 

The next morning found Jethro packing two bags for a long weekend away. He was letting Tony sleep. Tony was snoring lightly with Ricky curled up next to him. It had been a difficult night. Tony had nightmares related to the shooting at the airport, waking up screaming after he dreamt that the gunman had shot Bishop, her husband and other civilians. After waking from the second nightmare, Tony agreed that going away for a few days was a really good idea. 

NCISNCISNCISNCIS

Tony entered the bullpen with Gibbs at his side, the long weekend away had stretched into a full week as Gibbs felt there was no reason to return early if Tim was the only team member he had working, with Bishop on vacation and Tony on administrative leave until today they would only be catching up on paperwork and reviewing cold cases. The time away was much more important for both of them as it had given Tony the opportunity to get his feeling about the shooting and his father in order. He was now ready to complete his psych evaluation. Together they had reviewed all the initial reports and Tony was now confident there was nothing he could have done different. 

His father had been angry and had left DC the day after Thanksgiving calling him an ungrateful son. With Gibbs at his side he had stood up to him, even after hearing what had happened at the airport, his father had never once asked if Tony was ok.

Thanksgiving was the time to reflect and be thankful for what you had. Looking across at Gibbs, Tony was thankful that this gruff, functional mute, gunny sergeant had fallen in love with him. 

Smiling, Tony settled in at his desk, answering his phone, “Very Special Agent DiNozzo.” Life may not be perfect but for right now, life was good, very, very good.

The End.

** spoken by Gibbs in season 12 episode 9, Grounded.

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you for all of you who have taken time to read.  
> I hope you enjoyed my take on this episode. LAG


End file.
